


Conquest and the Night Air

by skarlatha



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/skarlatha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things can only happen when you're pretending to be drunk. Especially if the thing that's happening is Colin McCrae letting his best friend kiss him at the worst possible time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquest and the Night Air

It almost happened the night Rory stole the yacht.

They'd been drinking and smoking but they weren't drunk, not yet, and the buzz from the pot hadn't gotten strong enough to really impair their thinking. But they lied to each other about it. It was easier that way.

“I'm wasted,” Colin said, laughing softly and leaning against the wall of the boat house. He tried to make his eyes look glazed because Finn's eyes were glazed and it was important that they pretend to be precisely the same level of drunk, but he watched him carefully, cataloging the way Finn was moving and trying to guess what he was thinking.

“Me too, mate,” Finn answered. He took a step toward the boat house and put his hands up on the wall on either side of Colin's head. Colin swallowed and turned his head slightly to look at Finn's hand. The substances weren't strong enough to stop the warning bells from sounding, but they were strong enough to keep him from caring too much about what exactly the warnings were _about_. After all, it wasn't like Finn wasn't bisexual—

(“Jackman-sexual, mate. Aussies are sexy no matter which way your dick swings.” To which Colin had scoffed outwardly while inwardly he'd tried to ignore which way his own dick seemed to be swinging these days.)

—so it wouldn't disgust either of them, the thought of falling into bed together and ending the night in a tangle of sweaty limbs and sore muscles. And it wasn't like neither of them had ever gotten a boner while sharing tents in the Life and Death Brigade campouts—

(“Kindly transport your gigantic rump from my camproll fabrics or I will not stay my hand from placing a subtantial gap in your ass which you shall find will bring about an injury as vast as said gap 'twixt d and f.”)

—so it wasn't like they weren't already tacitly admitting their mutual attraction to each other. And it wasn't like they weren't both massive sluts as it was...

Well...

Maybe that was why there were warnings going off in Colin's head. He could be Finn's best friend and never have more than that, but he couldn't just be one of Finn's _conquests_. That would hurt in places he wasn't ready to admit to.

But Finn leaned forward and the warning bells got louder but Colin pushed them out of his head and just let himself feel everything. The humid night air, the sound of the water lapping at the dock underneath them, the slightly alcohol-sour but warm breath ghosting over Colin's chin as Finn came even closer to him. And then there were lips on his lips and teeth grazing his tongue as it slipped into Finn's mouth completely without conscious thought on Colin's part, and then there was the creaking of the boats and the soft groan from Finn's throat that made Colin give in and agree to letting his best friend have whatever he wanted, right there on the dock, in full view of anyone who happened to glance over—

(Breathless voices. “Jesus, Colin, I want...”

Hands curling in shirt fabric. “I know. You can have it.”

Finn's breath on Colin's ear. “ _You_.”

Colin's back relaxing against the wall. “Take me.”)

—but then, instead of it happening, something else happened to ruin the moment. Both of their phones went off at the same time, a loud, shrill beep almost in perfect unison, with a message from Logan that they needed to come bail him out of jail. So it didn't happen that night.

It was probably for the best.


End file.
